Methodology
by fembuck
Summary: Rebecca asks Mel for some 'unique' help on a case. femslash, RebeccaMel, MelRebecca


Title: Methodology

**Title:** Methodology  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** The Inside  
**Pairing:** Rebecca/Mel  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warning:** role-play, kink  
**Summary:** Mel agrees to help Rebecca with a profile, but quickly finds that she has bitten off more than she can chew.

--

Mel gasped and shivered, smiling awkwardly at nothing in particular as she regained some control over her body.

"Sorry," the redhead whispered, glancing back at the lanky figure behind her before quickly turning back around again.

"It's okay," Rebecca responded softly, her voice gentle as her breath tickled the sensitive skin at the back of Mel's neck. "The victims would've been nervous too. The nerves would have come hand in hand with the anticipation."

"Yeah, uh huh," Mel responded distractedly, biting her lip as she felt Rebecca's hand move to her waist and come to a stop over her hip-bone, cradling it. Rebecca's other moved to snake around her waist then, leaving Mel being embraced from behind by the blonde. The redhead breathed in deeply, and then exhaled a shaky breath, wondering not for the first time how she had gotten herself into this situation.

A few moments later, Mel felt Rebecca pull back from her and almost started to turn to ask her what was wrong before she felt the younger woman's fingers brush against her neck. The hand that had been on her hip was now gently brushing back the hair resting on her shoulders, pulling it away, exposing pale skin.

"Sssh," Rebecca soothed softly.

It wasn't until she made the sound that Mel had realized she had even begun to vocalize anything.

"It's okay," the blonde continued in the same soft, breathy whisper. "It's okay."

And then almost before the last syllable was out of her mouth, Mel felt a soft pair of lips brush against her neck, and exhaled before breathing in deeply as those lips began to move up the curve of her neck, the touch light and feathery as Rebecca's nose grazed the underside of her jaw.

"You smell good."

The words shocked Mel out of the stupor she'd fallen into when the blonde's lips had touched her, and she felt a small shiver run through her body.

"It's this new vanilla bean body lotion I bought from …" Mel began to say in an attempt to return some sort of normalcy to their interaction.

"That's nice," Rebecca hummed interrupting her. However, it was clear that the blonde wasn't really paying the least bit of attention to what she was saying as her tongue flicked out to lick Mel's throat and her fingers began to ease Mel's shirt out of her pants.

Mel's lips parted, the first syllable of the question 'How far?' ready to fall from her lips when they were covered by Rebecca's.

It was then that she knew with absolute certainty that she had probably bitten off more than could chew.

When Rebecca had come to her with her theory of how the perp had controlled his victims, she was intrigued and agreed right away when Rebecca asked if she would help her map out the killer's methodology.

All of the victims in the case had been well-educated, professionals; women with responsibilities and experience. In short they were women who should have known better then to agree to meet a stranger they had meet in a chat-room in an isolated location.

However, they hadn't known better and they had all ended up with their carotid pierced and had bled out.

No marks indicating that the victims had been restrained had been found, nor had there been any defensive wounds on the body, and when the toxicology reports came in they had found no suspicious substances in any of their bodies. So the question had been, since the killer had to be practically on top of women to kill them, why did none of the victims fight back?

Rebecca had proposed desire. And after Mel had agreed to help her, the blonde had suggested that the victims didn't fight back, that they didn't see the knife coming … because they were. And that was when Mel realized that Rebecca wanted her to help prove that in the wrong hands seduction was a potent weapon. That in order to understand the methodology of seduction, the blonde wanted to attempt to seduce her.

She'd thought that it would involve the blonde standing close to her, perhaps leaning over her, maybe even touching her as they talked through the types of things the perp was likely to have said or done.

However, as she felt Rebecca's hand slip under her shirt and splay itself out on her stomach, moving up slowly, the redhead had to admit that Rebecca's plan was far more effective … and effecting.

Mel gasped.

"Oh god," Mel moaned as Rebecca's thumb grazed over her nipple. Her bra still lay between the blonde's flesh and her own, but the touch shot right through her.

"Don't start praying yet," Rebecca whispered brushing Mel's nipple nuzzling the redhead's shoulder when she felt the nub harden even more underneath her fingers. "We're just getting started."

And with that Rebecca grasped Mel's turgid nipple between her fingers and squeezed, pulling and twisting the hard tip sharply as she did.

"_Fuuuu-ck_," Mel gasped loudly, pain and surprise resulting in an oddly erotic jolt of pleasure that caused her hips to jerk and roll as Rebecca repeated the motion.

"Soon enough," was Rebecca's only verbal response to Mel's cry. However, as she spoke the arm she had wrapped around Mel tightened, drawing the redhead into the warmth of her body. "I promise," she added a moment later bucking against Mel's ass, grinding her pelvis into the body in front of her as her other hand also slid under Mel's shirt to attack her other breast.

Mel shuddered as Rebecca's lips found her neck again, her teeth nipping lightly now along with licks and the hard press of lips. The blonde's pelvic motions had gentled somewhat, but her fingers and mouth were still rough, and with every tug, bite and thrust Mel felt herself drip.

"Don't."

Mel paused when she heard the word, unsure what had precipitated it until she felt Rebecca's hand move under her own.

She bit her lip as she realized that she had moved her hand under her shirt as well to join Rebecca's, and that she had been in the process of drawing it down when the blonde spoke.

"Rush me again and you'll have to finish yourself," Rebecca whispered into Mel's ear.

The redhead drew her hand away, shivering as her fingers ran over her stomach before returning to her side.

Mel opened her mouth, the words 'I'll be good' on the tip of her tongue. However, before she could speak a thread of dignity reared up inside of her, and instead she simply nodded and tilted her head to the side to give Rebecca better access to her neck.

"Are you ready?" Rebecca asked softly a few minutes later, her lips by Mel's ear before she grasped the lobe carefully between her teeth and tugged.

"For what?" Mel managed to choke out her voice sounding strained and scratchy even to her own ears.

She felt Rebecca smile against her cheek before pressing a kiss to it.

Rebecca drew the hand she had under Mel's shirt down the redhead's stomach, reveling in the tiny shudders that ran through the older woman's body as her finger nails scrapped her skin. She could feel her heart beating beneath her breast; pounding and throbbing … just like another part of her body. She scrapped her teeth along Mel's jaw, as her fingers neared the button at the waist of the redhead's skirt.

Rebecca's tongue played against the redhead's skin and her hand lowered, bypassing the button of the skirt altogether, simply hitching up the material and holding it at Mel's waist as the fingers of her free hand moved to the redhead's underwear.

Rebecca licked her lips. She could practically taste Mel's excitement.

"Oh," Mel moaned a second later as Rebecca's hand unceremoniously slid inside of her underwear cupping her. "Yeah," Mel added automatically to answer the blonde's previous question.

"I know," Rebecca replied as she leisurely moved her fingers between the wet heat at the apex of Mel's thighs. "You feel good," she added, somewhat surprised at how true the statement was. Mel did feel good against her, very good. The wetness that her fingers were running through, that she had caused. The way the redhead's body sunk into her so compliantly. The tiny sounds she made and the way she shifted against her were having a significant effect on Rebecca. And that surprised her.

The aim had been to affect Mel, to excite _her_, not to be affected herself. Still, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. That she was enjoying the touching as well. She was trying to get into the killer's mind, and the killer certainly would have experienced pleasure as he seduced his victim's. In fact, she was convinced that stabbing the victim at the moment of orgasm was a way, in the killer's mind, for him to complete with her; a form of simultaneous release. In which case, her mounting pleasure would only serve to make the exercise more authentic.

"I feel like I should slow down," Rebecca said softly as the tip of one of her fingers began to play at Mel's opening. "Like this is too fast," she continued keeping her finger where it was, breathing in deeply as Mel shifted, anxious for her to continue. "But I can't slow down," Rebecca said, burying her face in Mel's neck as she finally slipped inside of the redhead. "I need to have you now. Right now," she added her voice full of breathy excitement. "This second," she sighed.

Mel bit her lip, hard, but even that wasn't enough to stop the vocalization that rose within her under the double assault of Rebecca's finger and her words. She knew that it was ridiculous to try and be quiet, that Rebecca could tell just how much she was affecting her by the ease with which her finger was able to move inside her, but she felt the need to pretend that she wasn't completely under Rebecca's spell all the same.

Rebecca pushed inside of her smoothly, and then paused, her thumb resting on Mel's clit.

"You're tense," the blonde breathed out softly.

And then she tightened the arm she had wrapped around Mel's waist, holding her more securely, pulling her warmly against her body, almost snuggling against her.

"You don't have to be," she younger woman continued a few seconds later, her warm breath caressing Mel's neck. "It's okay to relax," she went on, pressing her lips against Mel's cheek. "I've got you. I'll take care of you," she said, her voice warm and tender. "_Very_ good care of you," she purred, her lips curving into a smile against the soft skin of Mel's cheek.

Mel smiled at that, and without conscious thought, she felt herself relax, a relieved sigh emerging from her throat that she didn't try to contain.

Rebecca began to move her finger once more, slowly entering and pulling out of her as she built up a rhythm, her lips caressing what was available as Mel's skin as she did.

"My legs," Mel gasped long minutes later as her hips moved in time with Rebecca's fingers.

The blonde could feel the shivers running through Mel's body, and knew that the redhead wouldn't be able to support herself for much longer. She toyed with the idea of telling Mel to rest against her, but she knew she wouldn't be able to support the other woman's weight for long. Besides, as much as she wanted to carry right on with what she was doing, the M.E. had reported that all of the murdered women had been lying down when they were killed.

Reluctantly, Rebecca slipped out of Mel. She then took a moment to untangle herself from around the redhead before she moved to stand in front of her. She stared at Mel for a moment, studying her flushed features, and then she leaned forward, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss.

She began to direct the redhead backwards, walking them towards her bedroom as they continued to kiss.

"Lay down," Rebecca rasped what seemed like hours later.

Mel blinked and turned quickly to look behind her, surprised to find a bed there. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had registered the fact that they were moving as they kissed, but she had been too intent on Rebecca's tongue in her mouth and her fingers in her hair to devote too much attention to where they were moving to.

Mel's hand moved to the waist of her skirt.

"Leave it," Rebecca said, taking Mel's hand gently in hers. "We'll work around it," she went on smiling before leaning forward to kiss the older woman again.

"It'll only take a second," Mel breathed sounding amused.

Rebecca pulled away from her lips.

"Too long," the blonde murmured shaking her head. The motion was almost childlike and it charmed Mel considerably. "Far too long. Want you now."

Mel hitched her skirt up and lay down on the bed, more than a little turned on as Rebecca seemed to give herself completely over to her Id.

"You don't have much of an Ego, do you?" Mel said, her voice wavering near the end of her statement as Rebecca moved onto the bed, and on top of her.

"Funny," the blonde murmured, actually sounding amused despite her brief reply.

Then they were kissing once more, and Rebecca's hand was sliding up Mel's thigh.

It didn't take long for Mel to feel her orgasm begin to approach once Rebecca was inside of her. She had been pretty worked up from what they had started in the living room, that was true, but Mel was sure that wasn't what had her ready to crash so soon. No, she was sure that it was the way Rebecca was watching her. From the moment the blonde had crawled on top of her, her blue-grey eyes had been focused on her intently, never wavering, never even blinking – or so it seemed to her. She should have felt uncomfortable being studied like that, but there was such genuine wonder and appreciation in Rebecca's eyes that she couldn't help but respond to it.

Rebecca's eyes remained focused on Mel's face, taking her every emotion as it fluttered across her features, watching the way Mel reacted when she curled her fingers this way or that, or when her thumb brushed against her clit. Her mind half focused on watching Mel, and half focused on taking in the feeling of the redhead around her fingers, and breathing in her scent and listening to the soft, increasingly frequent sounds she was making.

Mel's eyes snapped shut, her hands grasping at Rebecca's bed sheets, squeezing them tightly.

She was almost there.

Rebecca's lips parted as she watched Mel's eyes close, knowing that the redhead was on the brink of coming.

The blonde's free hand began to drift to the side, towards her nightstand.

A mewling sound was released from Mel's throat and her hips canted up, straining as her orgasm finally washed over her. Colours exploded behind her eyelids and her body began to shake.

Rebecca's hand closed over the object she had been looking for, and gripping it tightly she brought it towards Mel and jabbed it against her neck, stabbing her as the redhead's inner muscles pulsed rhythmically around her fingers.

Mel's eyes widened in surprise, a hint of fear gleaming in them, even as she continued to come; and it was this that caused Rebecca to gasp, and sent her over the edge as well.

Still shaking, and breathing rapidly, Mel lifted her hand to her neck, taking the object in Rebecca's hand out of the blonde's now loose grip. Rebecca accepted the loss without comment, and collapsed onto the mattress beside Mel, breathing heavily.

Mel looked at the pen in her hand, staring at it intently.

"Jesus," Mel exclaimed dropping the pen onto the mattress, her eyes drifting up to the ceiling.

Rebecca was silent and still against her side.

"If this had been a knife, I'd be a memory by now."

Rebecca shifted so that she too was staring at the ceiling, but still said nothing.

Mel's hands drifted down to her waist, she lifted her hips up and then pulled her skirt back down so that she at least looked presentable. She was aware that she had just engaged in a snuff role-playing game with her co-worker, and thus there was absolutely nothing remotely presentable about her, but she felt better with her skirt back in a respectable position.

"The theory works," Rebecca said softly, her gaze focused as she looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah," Mel replied simply, looking over at Rebecca, studying the blonde carefully.

She looked distracted and more than a little disquieted.

Mel turned away.

She had heard the blonde gasp and felt her body tense and then begin to tremble after she had pretended to stab her. Rebecca had come a few seconds after her. She had gotten off on the exercise as well.

It was no wonder she was feeling uneasy.

Mel wanted to say something, to make the blonde feel better. There was something about Rebecca that brought out her Mamma Bear instincts and she was constantly fighting the urge to hug the younger woman and coo soothingly at her. But she was feeling far too uncomfortable and disturbed by her own reaction to what had just happened between them to try and reassure the blonde this time.

Hell, she couldn't even reassure herself.

"Webb will be pleased," Mel commented as the oppressive silence in the room continued.

She wasn't sure if she was trying to be cruel or not. Certainly there was a part of her that was resented Rebecca for having put her in the situation to begin with, but the blonde could hardly be held responsible for her reaction.

"We know how. We still don't know who," Rebecca replied softly, her eyes still averted.

Mel turned to look at Rebecca, studying her for a moment before she shook her head. Of course that's what Rebecca would be focused on. The blonde wasn't on the same page as her at all. She wasn't even in the room anymore. She was in her special Rebecca place that nobody but Webb could even begin to understand.

Mel abruptly sat up and shifted her legs over the edge of the bed.

Rebecca was still on the job.

"I'm gonna go," Mel said standing, her hands moving to her shirt, doing up a few buttons that had come undone under Rebecca's earlier attention.

Rebecca turned to look at her, blinking rapidly as she tried to clear her mind and focus on what it was that Mel had been saying.

"I'm going to go," Mel repeated knowing that Rebecca hadn't been playing the least bit of attention to her up to that point.

"Oh," Rebecca responded, her eyes losing focus again for a moment before she focused on Mel once more. "Thanks … for your help."

Mel laughed darkly. They had just … and all Rebecca could think to say was … Mel let her eyes wander around the room and took a deep breath.

"Yeah," she said out loud a few seconds later, turning towards the door as she spoke. "No," she said holding up her hand as Rebecca made a move to get off the bed. "I can find my way. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Rebecca repeated softly, lying back down, already going over the case once more as Mel's figure faded from view.

The End


End file.
